OC info (Not a story)
by Kuraj Crescent
Summary: This is information on a character I made that would be used in other stories, so I decided to upload it as a one-shot since it would be too much trouble to add it to every story he's in. Because FanFiction doesn't allow for links in the uploads, I have to reference the image on my profile. (Note: Wing info was changed slightly)


Character Info for my new OC (applies to all stories, with modifications depending on crossover)

True Name: Unknown

Alias: Takeshi (used in place of true name)

Race/Species: hybrid (part human, part devil, part Fallen); Soul Reaper

Age: Unknown (at least 18 years old)

Job: Assassin, Devil Slayer

.::Human Form::.

-Eyes: glowing blue-white irises, and thin slitted pupils

-Hair: black (normally); usually short and untamed

-Skin: relatively pale, but still natural-looking

-Outfit: Usually wears Assassin clothes, and ALWAYS has a Hidden Blade on each wrist, modified to be undetectable as a weapon (the guard looks like an arm-guard, while the blade itself is completely undetectable while retracted); sometimes wears a black longcoat and black pants; never wears closed-toe shoes in this form; all long-sleeved coats (including the Assassin robes and hoodies) have the right sleeve torn off just past the shoulder

-Distinguishing Features:

*silver, claw-like nails that are 2 inches long when fully extended, and can retract to appear as normal fingernails (though still razor-sharp)

*upper and lower canine teeth appear wolf-like

*a gap is present between the upper canines and the first molar behind the canines (this is part of a curse received while fighting a demon, which gave him black mamba fangs that can be retracted into the gums when not in use)

*feet have silvery claw-like toenails that cannot be retracted, and the bottoms of the feet are padded like a wolf's paws

*has a long black wolf-like tail and matching ears, which are normally kept hidden

*a single, jet-black wing can be seen on his back in the form of a birthmark (the wing is identical to the one Genesis has in Crisis Core, but it's on his **right **shoulder-blade instead of the left one)

*Devil Bringer (blue-white with silver veins) on the right arm, ending at the shoulder where the armored scales start to gradually fade into skin (this arm is kept hidden around humans to avoid drawing negativity from them)

His age in human form is locked at 18 years old once he reaches that age.

.::Devil Form (also Soul Reaper form)::.

Human Form, but with thin black fur on his arms and legs, and thicker fur on the back and chest. Very thin fur is visible on his forehead starting at the hairline and going down to the tip of his nose. The fur on his tail is still black, though has a faint glow and the fur appears to move like flames when looked at from a distance. He can have up to 10 tails, all having the same fiery black fur, though he usually only has one. He never has less than one tail in this form, and the ears cannot be kept hidden. As with his Human form, he has padded feet, claws, fangs, a birthmark wing on his back (though it's less visible due to the fur), and a gap behind his upper canine teeth. The Devil Bringer is still present, and the fur only covers it at the shoulder. He wears the standard shihakusho and his Zanpakuto is held on his back (like Ichigo).

_Zanpakuto: Wolfram (German for "wolf-raven")_

_*Sealed form:_

_o-katana (midnight-blue blade)_

_*Shikai form: _

_Nodachi (midnight-blue blade, with electric-blue energy coating the blade)_

_*Bankai Name:_

_-Dark Spirit Wolfram_

_*Bankai form: _

_same as Shikai, but with a mixture of light-blue and dark-blue energy coating the blade and electric-blue markings running along the blade; Zanpakuto Spirit merges partially with the wielder and appears as an aura around the wielder's form_

_*Elements: Time, Shadow (defense based), Darkness (offense based)_

_*Special Ability: Distortion sphere (drags the wielder and anyone within the sphere at the time it's summoned into the inner world of the wielder), activated by saying "Distort Time and Space"; this allows him to fight alongside his Zanpakuto Spirit if he chooses to do so._

His inner world is a snow-covered landscape with a forest and mountains, and a lake fed by a river that stems from a waterfall. The sky is stuck at midnight, with the Aurora shining overhead and the full moon high above. His Zanpakuto Spirit is a black wolf with midnight-blue feathery wings. (the current link can be found on my profile)

.::Full Demon Form ("True Form")::.

A black wolf with ten black tails, all of which have the same fire-like fur despite the lack of color. His eyes remain the same as in Human and Devil form, except that the sclera are black (think Hollow Ichigo). He has hands, and can use many of the same abilities as the Bijuu. In addition, he has Dimensional powers (mainly opening a portal to a dimension he created and refers to as his "house", and teleporting to any location he wishes to go to), and a seriously overpowered "final" attack that appears as a light-blue sphere of raw energy (similar to Rasengan, minus the wind element), but has the potential to completely destroy Meteor (the one from FF7) at full power and leave no trace of it behind. This attack, however, is only ever used as a last resort and is always restricted to no more than Tailed Beast Ball levels of damage if used outside his "house". Despite how destructive this attack is, it's never any larger than the Tailed Beast Ball (the larger one, not the compressed one), and is always fully compressed during formation, and can form just as quickly as a Rasengan. It's a non-elemental attack, and can also be used in Human and Devil forms, though those forms can only use the watered-down version, which will only cause small craters at best when used at full strength by those forms.

In his "True Form", he is capable of being larger than Kyuubi (from before Minato sealed him), by at least 10 feet; though he would normally limit his height to around 6 feet at the shoulder to avoid unwanted confrontations with humans. He also has two rows of teeth instead of one.

He often lacks the Devil Bringer in this form, despite it being present in his humanoid forms (Human, Devil, Fallen).

.::Fallen Angel form::.

-Eyes: glowing blue-white irises, and thin slitted pupils

-Hair: silvery-white; a few inches past shoulder-length

-Skin: relatively pale, but still natural-looking

-Outfit: black longcoat with the entire right sleeve torn off at the shoulder (like DMC3 Dante's coat), black pants, red hooded vest, black boots, and Hidden Blades (think of Nero's outfit for the clothing, but use the indicated colors and added details)

-Distinguishing Features:

*silver, claw-like nails, which are kept retracted

*canine teeth are slightly longer than a normal human's and are razor sharp

*gap behind upper canines

*has a large, jet-black wing extending from the **right shoulder **(originally left, but changed because of another character being Genesis's son)

*Devil Bringer (fades to skin gradually, starting at the shoulder (there's about 2 inches of sleeve left there that covers the shoulder where the scales start to fade))

.::Other info::.

He prefers to avoid fights, and refuses to kill or harm an innocent person. He holds true to his roots as an Assassin. His ancestor is Ezio Auditore, though he shares no other known ancestors with Desmond after that. He was pre-chosen to be the new Juubi, despite neither of his parents being demons or even part-demon. His mother was human, while his father was Sephiroth (a Fallen Angel in most stories I'll write, and he had his wing ever since he appeared on Earth (or whatever planet the story occurs on)). He was trained by Sephiroth for until after his 10th birthday, after which he left and was never seen or heard from again until he reappeared again years later (time and location depends on the story). He was born with the tail, ears, claws, and fangs, though the ears and tail vanished shortly after.

His mother was never identified, though it's assumed she had ties to the Lucis line through Regis as his daughter (Noctis doesn't (technically) exist in this story, due to not being Regis's son). The bloodline of that family involves wielding telekinetic weapons, and practically every ability used by Noctis in the FFXV trailers (including the "warp to where the weapon is" skill), plus the power to create weapons from chakra as long as they're logical in structure (he cannot make Devil Arms with chakra, and any weapon that cannot be made by hand with normal materials is out of the question).

At some point, he had encountered the demon that cursed him, and at the same time met Dante and Vergil (he either never went bad, or got converted to being a Devil Hunter before the fight with the Blob-Man (forgot his name, don't care to look it up)). One of them had to give him blood to reverse a damaging condition, where the chakra meant to heal his right arm (the arm that got mangled by the demon when the curse was given to him) actually started to attack his arm instead. The blood donation caused him to gain a demonic arm that had blue-white scales and silver veins, similar in structure to Nero's red-and-blue arm. He became a Devil Hunter early on, but never hunted demons professionally until being offered a job by Dante. Dante became his friend just for being human-friendly and having a pizza addiction, while Vergil became his friend for having similar personalities and an interest in books. Vergil was the one to give Takeshi his copy of LOVELESS, which he became an immediate fan of to the point of memorizing the entire book, just like Genesis did.

Takeshi holds no ill-will towards humanity, yet he does have some trouble trusting humans. He has a soft-spot for orphans, and hates people who intentionally harm those who cannot fight back or who refuse to fight back. He wields a nodachi that has a black-and-red blade, the main blade being black while the sharp edge is blood-red. This weapon is tied to his Fallen Angel powers, though it's used in both Human and Fallen Angel form. However, any weapon that exists logically is fair game for him. He makes weapons and draws seals in his spare time, and occasionally will invent new devices to use for entertainment, never quite realizing their potential until asked about the new invention by humans who happen to see these devices.

Among these devices are chakra-powered gliding wings (think of the ones Ezio used, and make the wings less clumsy and capable of flying without the need for thermals to stay aloft), special seals that make blades impossible to damage, and tons of prank items like exploding and spring-loaded pies (a twist on the "slap a pie in someone's face" joke), catapulting boards (they look like ordinary loose boards, but will launch people 10 feet into the air the moment they step on the board), the Perv-Alarm (set up at the peeping spots in public locations), and the Perv-Repellant (usually placed closed to the Perv-Alarm, and will cause the peeper to be revealed in various ways depending on location the moment the Perv-Alarm is triggered).

He enjoys pranking people, and will often come up with extremely complex pranks that would cause victims to place the blame on other victims instead of him. He pulls this off by using illusions to make people believe someone else was the one responsible, then watching the resulting chaos from the nearest inconspicuous (to him) location that still has a clear view of the prank victims. He has a bad habit of startling people, often preferring to remain undetected until the very last second when he goes to talk to people.


End file.
